


A Journey to yourself

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Multi, Social Media, Trans Male Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Kara and Lenas relationship to the media
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	A Journey to yourself

People like to judge.  
There is no question in that. It's how it always was and always will be.

So when Kara Danvers, Pulitzer winner, sister of Alex Danvers, the doctor that managed to cure cancer, had said that she was in a relationship with Lena Luthor, it had caused a lot of publicity. 

Lena was the sister of Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor used to be part of the 1 percent. Rich, handsome and smart. He was the CEO of Luthor-Corp and lead the company to success. But even the almost untouchable Luthor empire crumbled at the ruins of Lex's crimes. 

A mass murderer.

That's what they called him and that's what He was. 41 people. 41 people had died because He had become crazy. A bomb had destroyed their lives. 

But it also destroyed Lenas. The Luthor had just reached the age of eighteen and had been off to college for one year (she graduated early).  
But it never was the same after. The burden of her brothers crimes hanging above her like a dark cloud.

So when Kara announced that she and Lena were dating, people were concerned, to say the least. The reporter that had revealed an underground maffia in National City corresponding with the sister of a mass murderer? 

It seemed crazy to most, and maybe it was.

They had met through an Interview.   
And started talking soon after. Both of them were quiet useless so it took the help of everyone in their circle of friends for the two to finally go on a date.   
After 3 years of friendship.

Nia had drowned a shot of tequila and said "This, was the most diffecult thing that I've ever done!" (And that had to mean something)

The public couldn't quiet understand how those two could love each other. Especially since Lex killed most of Karas birth family. But after seeing them holding hands in public and Alex spamming her Instagram with pictures of the couple cuddling in front of the TV, most of the critiques became quiet and they gained a lot of support.

______

"They are adoreable!!!!!"

"My shipperheart is dying!!!!!!!!!!"

"Guess who is writing a friends to lovers Karlene fanfiction? ME!" 

_____

Those were just some of the comments those pictures receaved. But the couple couldn't care less. They were happy to be with each other and didn't waste a lot of thought to the people that watched from the side lines.

When their engagement was announced, the Internet went wild. Reporters were looking for pictures of the event and when no one was able to find anything, the dissapointement made headlines.

"Privacy for the Karlena engagement!"

"Lena Luthor, affraid of the public eye?"

"The couple charade, how a Luthor once again tricked the world"

Three weeks after those, a video aired.

In the video Kara was nervously rambling to the camera, tucking stray hairs behind her ear.  
"You'll be fine! Just go and get the girl!", A voice behind the camera said. 

"It's easy for you to talk Alex! You didn't have to do this. From what I remember Maggie was the one to propose"

The blonde lead them into the garden, the perspective changed to an angle that could oversee the whole affair.

Lanterns were hanging in trees and in the middle of the grass a candelight dinner was prepared.

Kara could be watched nervously fiddeling with her glasses and straightening the collar of her blouse.

When Lena arrived, the brighting of the blondes face could be seen from miles away. The couple greeted each other, Kara giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and leading her to the table.

A cut in the video lead the viewer right to the climax of things, which happened when the reporter stood up from the table and went over to stand in front of Lena.

The brunette was watching the other woman with narrowed eyes.   
When Kara nealed down and started talking about the day the two meet, Lenas eyes went wide and a "you've got to be kidding me. Seriously?", could be heard. 

A Minute later Kara was holding Lena in her arms, kissing her on the forhead and placing the ring on the brunettes Finger. When they finally let go of each other, Kara pumbed a fist into the air, screaming "SHE SAID YES! I HAVE A FIANCEE!"

The reactions were mostly positive and the comments, once again, went wilde.

_______

"My gay heart is to fragile to take this!"

"Where do I find myself a Kara Danvers?"

"I can't believe that Danvers is marrying my soulmate before me :( "

"YOU GO LITTLE DANVERS!" 

______

Maggie had a field day, since she had been trusted by Kara with most of the preparations and actually had helped her to pick out a ring.

It went quiet than. No one heard of the couple for almost three years.

Alex Danvers had stated that both Kara and Lena had decided to take some time from their busy life and to travel instead. That Lena did almost always work and so Kara wanting to give her girlfriend a well deserved break, was taking into account.

When after those three years Lena was spotted with a man holding her hand and a toddler stumbeling up to them, no one knew what to think.

"Kara Danvers, escaping the Luthor trap"

"The Karlena break up, why it had to end"

"Lena and Kara, three years of nothing and suddenly it's over?"

Neither the new couple nor Lenas or Karas friends responded to any of the news.

A month later a video was uploaded.  
Lena was sitting on a couch, the man from the photo beside her. 

Both nervously smiled into the camera.

"So, there have been some rumors that Kara and I have broken up.", Lena stated. The man beside her flinched at the mention of the blondes name.  
"And we thought that it would be time to clear some things up."

The man nodded.

"Kara and I haven't broken up.", At this point relieved and confused sighs could be heard all over America.  
"I know that it might spark some confusion since I have this gentleman sitting by my side.", She pointed at him and behind a short beard, a smile could be seen.

"This is Chris. And you may think that he looks a bit familiar. That is because Chris, used to be Kara."

The blond smiled and nodded. "As Lena already said, I used to be Kara but I never felt comfortable with this identity. I tried to hide it away since due to my job, I always was in the eyes of the Public and transitions are still frowned upon."

Lena took his hand into hers.   
"I told Lena when we started to travel. For the first time in years no one was watching us and I felt that it was only right to tell her. I knew that she would continue to love me but still, I felt really nervous."

The brunette chuckled. "I thought that you were hyperventilating and that I would have to call 911. You're underastimating yourself dear."

Chris glanced at her. "Thanks for that one Love."   
Lena grinned. "Happy to help sweety."   
He rolled His eyes.

"Anyway, I came out to my Family over scype. I once again, apologize that I didn't tell you in person Maggie. But I was four hundred THOUSAND kilometres away."

He straightened his back and stroked through his messy hair.   
"A year ago we came across this small town in Indonesia and we visited the hospital. We looked through all the different appartement and appearently a woman had just given birth there and died in the process. Her child was left behind as an orphan and the father was no where to be found."

Lena got up from the couch and vanished from sight. 

"They showed us the baby and within minutes we were in love with the little kid. So we spent as much time at the hospital as possible, helped the people their to gaine access to more modern technoligy and nine months ago we got into the process of adopting the Kid."

Lena came back into frame, a toddler in her arms.   
"This-", Chris Said. "-is our kid. We won't tell the public the name or the gender since from now on we would like to be left alone from reporters in our private life. On official galas it is okay to take photos but If we are out in public and someone takes a picture without our consent and uploads it, we will be contacting our lawyers."

Lena played with the Kids hair. 

"Some might say that this is over reacting but we know what the public eye can do to a child and we don't want that. We would like all of you to respect our wishes. If not, we will be taking legal actions and we have Cat Grants word that every reporter that publishes something relating to our kid will be fired."  
______

"Oh my god, their family is so adoreable!"

"Damn, Chris cleans up nice!!!"

"I Love everything about them."

______

A month later it was revealed why Chris had chosen His Name after multiple magazines had made theories (most of them relating to the famous actors.)

A video of Alex and her brother laughing with each other about how it was a Change of the name Kristof, which of course, came from the Frozen movies went viral.

_____

"He's a Disney fan? Can He marry me?

"Lena has the perfect husband"

"I bet he's one of those dads that constantly makes bad jokes"

______

Ten years later, a picture of the now married couple with an eleven year old son and a pair four year old set of twins got published.

Since the two had actually agreed to have it printed (but only If the article was written by Cat Grant and Nia Nal), no legal actions followed.

The headline of the artice "Luthor Danvers, how to get over the shadows of the past", was read all over the country.

_____

"I love them so, so, SO MUCH!"

"They have me the strenght to come out."

"I'm proud of you, little Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> How are y'all?


End file.
